Dear Massie
by Peace.Love.Socker
Summary: 10 days ago, Massie block was involved in a car crash. No one survived. 10 days after the burial, 10 different letters have appeared-one everyday-on her gravestone, now, it's time to reveal the contents.
1. Derrick

_**Dear Block,**_

I love you. I still do. I always will. Why'd you go? Some may call it fate, everyone's time must come, but I just can't bear to think about your last impression of me. Let me sum it up in a few words for you: shorts-obsessed, butt-shaking, traitor, heart-breaker, idiot, moron… I could go on forever. I'm truly sorry. I never meant for it to end that way. If I had known that you weren't going to be there tomorrow, I would've confessed all my feelings and dumped Dylan in an instant. Although, I would like to explain all of my actions.

_**My Shorts Obsession:  
**_I didn't really lose a bet, but I just wore them constantly to hear you talk to me. I know, I know, it sounds really cheesy or whatever, but I swear, it's true. I thought you have the most adorable, sweetest voice that I've ever heard. I still think that. Don't even get me started on your laugh. When I started going out with Dylan, the only reason that I wore jeans was because I decided that she just wasn't worth the coldness of wearing shorts in the middle of winter. Just remember, you were. Remember those pair of jeans you gave me once? I still have them. They're hanging up in my closet, still untouched. I just wouldn't feel right wearing them now. Your 'M' brooch would be pinned on them too, but I carry that around with me everywhere. I'll never loose it; it's the only part of you that I have left. I'll make sure that I'll have it with me until the day I can join you.

_**My Compulsive Butt-Shaking:  
**_Well… I've got to admit, at first this was just a way to get all the attention of the girls; which it did, but as I got to know you better, every wiggle was always pointed in your direction, hoping that you'd notice me. It was so frustrating too! _Girls. _You would always pretend that you were looking somewhere else or not paying attention at all. I knew it was all an act. I really did. When I was goalie, I could see you out of the corner of my eye, watching me, just like I was watching you. And when I saved a shot? I could pick out your voice even when every bleacher was full. Yelling my name; and that's when another wiggle would be shot in your direction, wishing your gaze would meet mine. Wishing your beautiful, breath-taking amber eyes could lock onto my caramel colored ones. Just a glance would've been fine. But you know what? I'll never get another look, or glance even, at your stunning, gorgeous eyes that I once (and still) love.

_**My Traitorous Actions:  
**_First off, I'm sorry. I could repeat this a billion times and more, but I could never show how sorry I truly am. I don't know what got into me. I guess we just got distant and Dylan Marvil was just there as your replacement. Look at it from my point of view, she didn't ignore me, she didn't nag at me, and I could relate to her. I understand that you did that to keep up your status though, as most girls in your shoes would've done. Because, if I really think back, some of the best times that I spent with you were when we were alone. No prying eyes of the public. Just us. Like our first date. Slice of Heaven, 7 o' clock. Remember? I do. We had so much fun that night, but I deeply regret not being brave enough to kiss you. Although, if I were to describe that night in one word, it would be… Magical. It truly was. Once again, I'm sorry.

_**Breaking Your Heart:**_  
Why would I say this? Well, because my heart broke into a gazillion pieces when you let the 'hold' off me too. I guess that really does hold some meaning because as soon as you let me off the hook, I felt as if I was in another person's body. Being a guy, I didn't show any emotion whatsoever because us guys are skilled in that area, but I could see the emotions playing across your face. Ms. Marvil was too blind to even pay attention, but I _wasn't._ If I had been able to show my emotions, the same thing would've been playing across my face. I guess it's the face of a broken heart. For the record, while in the pool, a tear or two did slip. I bet you would've cried too, but "An Alpha Doesn't Cry." Whoever made up that rule needs to stick a straw into a juice box and suck it. I wanted to climb out of the pool and hug you as soon as I could, but as it turns out, I was out too far.

_**My Idiocy: **_ __  
I really am an idiot. I really, really am. I wouldn't blame you for hating me. I kind of hate myself right now. Actually, I _do_ hate myself. If I could go back in time, I would do everything possible to change every single idiotic action I made starting from the day I met you. Every single one. Every fight, every argument, _everything._ I'm sorry that you had to know me as the shorts-loving, butt-wiggling idiot, but that's just who I was. I'll try to change, and just remember Massie Block, it's because of you.

There's so much more I could say, but I think this is the most thought/emotion that I have ever put into anything. I'm sorry that you won't get to see tomorrow, I'm sorry you didn't get to see today, but just remember the good 'ol memories from yesterday. I loved you. I still do. I always will.

Yours forever,

Derrick Patrick Harrington.

_Derrick Harrington, known to Massie as Derrington, sealed the letter with an air of authority. He'd put every particle of his being into this letter. It was finally sealed with a kiss. _

_+.+_

_At the cemetery, Derrick quickly found Massie's gravestone. It was grand, a large, white gleaming cross made of marble with 'Here lies Massie, the most beautiful girl in everyone's lived' inscribed on it. Derrick couldn't have agreed with the words more. Gingerly laying the letter down, he finally kissed his hand and blew, so that the kiss would find Massie, wherever she was._

_*-*_

_If one were to open the envelope that Derrick had left, one would've found a charm bracelet attached, with 5 charms attached. A soccer ball, for all the soccer games Massie had attended and all that Derrick had played; a pair of lips, for all the kisses they shared; a teardrop, for the tears shed when the hold was lifted; a pair of shorts, to remind of his obsession; and lastly, a pair of jeans, for the opposite effect. _

_Wherever Massie Block was, she definitely was not forgotten. _

**I like this idea. What do you think? I'm planning on making this story 10 or 11 chapters. A letter for most of the main characters that knew Massie, and a few others. So, I'm asking for 7 reviews at least. Please? I put a lot of work into this! About and hour or so. =/ I'm a geek. =) **

**Until the next chapter,**

**Peace, Love, Socker. **


	2. Claire

Dear Massie,

ClaireBear here. It's so sad now that you're gone, on one's the same anymore. Alicia doesn't even try to be an alpha, and to tell you the truth, she never was one anyways, but you know that. Derrick's a depressing, sad guy and all he ever talks about is how messed up he is, and I can disagree with him. Dylan is getting fat, and for once, she doesn't care whatsoever. Kristen's all about the books and she doesn't even bother changing out of her 'mom approved' clothes, it's not like anyone cares anymore. Cam, it hurts, but we're drifting apart, Mass. Kemp seems to be more comforted than usual by getting into girls' pants, which is TOTALLY disgusting, but it's not like he listens to us, anyways. Plovert's being a jerk and not even bothering to hang out with us anymore, with the exception of Kemp the Pervert, of course. Even Todd has changed, suddenly, he's becoming a straight A student and I'm pretty sure it's not because he's developed a sudden interest in school and good grades. Me? Well...

Remember when we first met? I was the odd one out, the new girl, that freak from Olan-dork. You didn't even bother hiding the fact that you hated my guts, even though you didn't know me. At first, it bothered me, "Why does this girl that I've never met hate me and my family so much?" You know what though? I still tried to friends, even when I knew perfectly well that we were living on different universes, guess what? Eventually, our universes collided. Now, though, I can't help but feel like right now, everyone, the PC, the BB, me…, we're all a different planet, and you were the sun we were orbiting around, you kept everything in order. Without you, Mass, we're just a bunch of gigantic rocks floating around space, there's no point in us being there, and since you're not there to hold us down, we're just going to hang there, not knowing what to do. With you gone, nothing's going to be the same again. I have to admit, leading up to the accident, we were horrible to you, the PC, the BB, even me. But as of right now, I take back everything I ever did to you that hurt, because after all, you did take in the dork from Olan-dork.

You'll be glad to know Bean lives with me now, and she had puppies! We named them Daisy, Lady, Strawberry, and Rex. Strawberry's my favorite and I got to name her. Don't ask about the name, inspiration just kind of hit me and I knew that it was fate and her name was going to be Strawberry. :D Todd named Rex, I personally think that Rex sounds like a dinosaur, but Todd told me that was the whole point of the name, so whatever. I think Lady looks most like Bean, but Daisy acts the most like her. You would love them all, especially Strawberry, she acts just like you! She thinks she's the alpha so she tries to control the other dogs and she's adorable to watch.

Anyways, with this letter I'm putting in a picture of you and I when you entered the pageant in Florida, showing that the alpha always comes out on top when she wants to.(;

Lots of Luh-ve,

_ClaireBear __(Claire Lyons)_

_**With a sad smile, Claire Lyons wrote, "The Alpha always wins… Olando '09" in her smooth, tidy writing onto the back of the photo and then slipped both the letter and photo into a lavender colored envelope. **_

_**Riding her bike to the cemetery, Claire noticed a bright purple butterfly following behind her.**_

_**When she finally delivered the envelope to its resting place, she noticed it had continued floating through the air behind her. As Claire stood up to admire the marble tombstone, the butterfly proceeded to land on her shoulder, also landing a timid smile on Claire's face.**_

"_**This must be a sign," thought Claire, and maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. For all we know, it could've been a sign sent by Massie, Massie herself, or it could've just been a coincidence. Yet, we'll never know, will we?**_

Sorry for not updating in so long. To tell you the truth, I forgot about this story. I personally think that this chapter wasn't that good at all, but hey, you guys are the judges here.(; I'll try to write more, but no promises, but I really do want to finish this story. I really do, but school has to come first. It stinks too, 'cuz my lowest grade right now is in language arts.): Anyways, click that green button and REVIEW. :D

V


	3. Dylan

Dear Massie,

Life's funny, you know that? Why? Well, you were always the perfect one-glossy hair, striking amber eyes, never fat, the alpha… Just face it, you're the closest thing I ever know to be so, well, _perfect._ Then, suddenly, as soon as your life became un-perfect, _poof_. You're gone. At first, when I finally got Derrick, I have to admit, I was smug. I mean, me, Dylan Leigh Marvil finally got someone that the Massie Block couldn't. Who wouldn't be happy? Then, to top it all off, you were booted out of your alpha position, and ultimately, the PC. Everything was so unexpected, but it was so… perfect. There I go again, using that word, but it seems to be the only word good enough to describe you and what happed back then. But of course, everything found a way to fall apart. Let me steal a line from Hannah Montana: "Nobody's Perfect." Not even you.

_Crying, with snot and tears leaking from her face, Dylan Marvil took another bite of her king sized Snickers Bar. Geez, who knew writing a letter to a dead alpha could take such a toll on a girl? Still crying- because of Masse and because she was stuffing herself with such fattening food- Ms. Marvil continued writing in barely legible handwriting._

Looking back now, I realized that Alicia was never a good alpha- not that I need to worry about that now anyways- the PC was never the same, and Derrick was probably just going out with me to make you jealous. Why hadn't I been able to see that sooner? As I said before, I thought the cards were playing in my favor. My head and thoughts were blurred due to the fact that, for once, my life was better than yours (or so I thought.) Somewhere in the back of my mind, I must've known that Alicia was being a biotch to everyone, the PC were getting more and more distant, and Derrick just wasn't that interested in me, but if the thoughts were there, I just pushed them to that dark, ignored corner of my mind. Why? For once, I wanted my life to be as perfect as yours. And in my mind, I got pretty darn close.

_Thinking back, Dylan shook her head for ever being so ignorant, causing a lone tear to fall on her manuscript to her beloved friend._

So, as you can see, life's pretty messed up, is it not? I hope one day, we'll be able to meet again, but until then…

Yours Truly,

Dylan Marvil

_With an exasperated sigh, a quick sniffle, and a hiccup, Dylan Marvil signed her name with a flourish. Stuffing the last of the Snickers Bar into her mouth, she made a decision on instinct. Taking out a lavender scented envelope, Dylan stuffed her folded up letter plus her Snickers wrapper as a sign of truce, saying, "You win, I lost, and I accept that."_

"_Ian!" Dylan called to her driver, "Could you take me to the Westchester Cemetery, please?"_

_Upon arrival, Dylan sat down, laid down the letter and wept sad tears. As if Massie could sense her friend's regret and sadness, it started sprinkling, a light, but sudden rain. It was as if Massie were crying tears of joy and forgiveness. Although, whatever happened to "Alphas never cry, it's a sign of weakness?" Hmm… Maybe Alphas do cry after all, or maybe the weatherman yet again, messed up his weather forecast. Who knows?

* * *

_

**If you're wondering, Dylan has pretty low self esteem so that's what this chapter is based off of. To tell you the truth, this story is pretty hard to come up with different ideas, due to the fact that I don't want to be too repetitive. When you really think about it, it's harder than you think. Well, please review, but this time, I want to ask everyone to review to see if I can reach my goal of 25 for this story so far. And yes, I'm sorry that this chapter is short, I'll try to do better next time. I know that a lot of people read/story alert/favorite story/etc, but don't review. Any critiques are welcome, I just want to become a better author. So, again, REVIEW?(:**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**:D Bob thinks you should press the pretty green button and REVIEW. -cough-cough- **


End file.
